Jess Wayne (Earth-616)
. Earning the nickname "The Kid From Dodge City", Jess was confronted by the Denero gang who sought to use his gunslinging skills to help them rob the bank in Deadwood. When Jess refused, they took him prisoner and framed him for the robbery. Left alone for hours at a time with nothing but cheese to eat, Jess rubbed it on the ropes that bound him and waited for the rats to chew through his bonds. Jess then caught the Denero gang while they were robbing a stagecoach and cleared his name. In another town, the Kid agreed to help a rancher named Jim and his wife Judy pay off the mortgage on their house by competing in the local rodeo after Jim was injured during an ambush. When Dandy Desmond attempted to fix the competition, the Kid thwarted these attempts, won the competition and caught Desmond when he attempted to rob the box office. Sick of being hounded by outlaws, the Kid took a job at the Back-to-Back B Ranch and learned that its owner Mr. B was really a cattle rustler, the Kid was tied up and left to be trampled in a stampede. The Kid managed to survive and brought the law to the ranch. Riding into a ghost town, the Kid met and was outshot by an elderly man who was more skilled than he was. Hoping this could help ruin his reputation and get some peace from outlaws, the Kid decided against spreading the word after learning how the old man was forced to hide out in the ghost town to get away from it all and decided to leave . Later ended up in a small Texas town along the Mexican border. There he found a young man who was posing as him and decided to let him do so in order to finally get out from under his reputation. However the Kid's own guilt over inaction prompted him to defeat his impostor. The Kid then turned him over to the authorities before leaving town . Jess eventually gave up on trying to get away from his reputation in the west and eventually returned to Dodge City determined to finally head east to learn to be a doctor. However back in town he found that his father was unable to uphold the law while confined in a wheelchair. This was compounded by the fact that the Reno gang was back in town terrorizing the locals. Despite this, Jess refused to return to the role of sheriff and left town in a stagecoach the next day. However when the Reno gang attempted to rob the coach, Jess fought them off. Finding that his father left his guns and sheriff badge in his luggage, Jess decided to put them on again and tracked down the Reno gang and brought them to justice. Returning home to Dodge City, Jess decided to accept his fate and resume being the sheriff of Dodge City . His subsequent activities are unrecorded. | Powers = | Abilities = Jess Wayne is a skilled gunfighter and an expert tracker and survivalist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Jess rides a horse. | Weapons = Jess carries a pair of Colt .45 pistols. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Trackers